Their First Kiss Jack & Ianto
by miracleboi
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness meets Ianto Jones for the first time in a warehouse somewhere in Cardiff where their first kiss is sealed


Title:Their First Kiss

Chapter:1/1 - standalone

Rating: T

Summary:Ianto goes to help Jack with a creature he has found on the rift finder, only to have his first kiss with Jack, sealing their fate

Characters:Ianto, Jack

Genre:AU

Warnings:None

Words: 1,259 words

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "Torchwood", BBC, Russell T Davies, John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

"Well maybe i can be the butler, or you know admin assistant?" Ianto said trying his best to persuade Jack, sorry Captain Jack Harkness, Head of the Torchwood Institute in Cardiff.

Ianto had originally worked for the Torchwood Branch in London, but seeming as it had, well gone belly up so to speak he had made his way back home to Cardiff, hoping he could in some ways more than others to get a job with the Torchwood Branch here.

But it was becoming a very unrated experience trying to persuade Jack to let him work for the team, as Captain Jack was being stubborn and well non compliant in Ianto's now desperate pleads to help work for him.

He was with Jack in a warehouse not that too far from the branch where Jack was trying to get a baby Pterodactyl to come down and go with him back to the hub.

Jack just ignore Ianto as he continued to walk slowly towards the creature "Hey there buddy......why not come with me huh?..............I have a big place where you can fly around and have so much fun....even become like a watchdog....in well you know i suppose" Jack said holding his hands out still approaching the animal.

Ianto looked at Jack, then to the pterodactyl that was in front of them, screaming out as if it was either hurt or in pain or warning them both off. He then turned back and looked at jack, at his beautiful well combed and maintained hair. the way his body fitted well against the light blue shirt he was wearing, showing off a very well maintained and sculpted body.

"Well....i...i could be the guard dog if that is the only position going" He said instantly regretting it as jack said quietly, slightly turning his head but keeping some sort of a whisper "No....that position has been filled".

As they both continued to approach the creature before them, Jack suddenly stopped as he looked at the creature then to Ianto slightly and said "I need an distraction. Do you mind if you could help me out here if possible?"

"Yeah sure um just give me some time to get into place yeah, before you do anything" Ianto replied as he began to walk off just as Jack replied "Just don't put yourself in harms way ok?".

Ianto smiled as he went into his suit jacket pocket inside and pulled out a bar of Cadbury chocolate and said "well prepared for this kind of situation" as he walked off slowly, not to distract the attention of the creature from Jack's eyes for the moment until he was in a better place to become to new distraction.

Jack just smiled and slightly laughed to himself at the way Ianto had just been. He did have to admit, he was hot and well the smile...was something he hadn't seen before. it was just something about him that made him feel....well human in a way.

Ianto looked over towards Jack as he was now well away from where Jack was standing and he took a deep breath in as he shouted "HEY.......OVER HERE.....THAT'S RIGHT.....COME A LITTLE BIT CLOSER.....I WON'T HURT YOU....THAT'S IT" he then slowly walked a little bit closer as he lowered his voice "See see what I have for you huh?? mmmmm nice dark chocolate hmmm" He said continuing to move slowly forward as he brought out the dark chocolate from.

Jack slowly made his way over, being careful not to scare or cause any further problems or make the creature fly off or even hurt himself or Ianto at the same time. He continued to look at the creature and Ianto as he continued.

Ianto by now had moved closer to the pterodactyl and he threw the chocolate right in front of the creature as it looked at him, then to the chocolate that was before it.

"Yeah hmmm dark chocolate, very good for your ceratona levels.................if you have ceratona levels" Ianto stated as he noticed the creature was now throwing the chocolate away and suddenly turned to Jack who suddenly smiled very quickly as the creature then picked Jack up as it flew into the roof of the warehouse they where in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH IIIAAAAANNNNNNTTTTTOOOO" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs trying to keep a grip as such on the creature as he was now flying right above Ianto, still trying to hold on to the suringe as jack gave one grunt as he administered the content of the suringe into the creature as it screamed out and let Jack go.

Jack screamed as he fell straight on top of Ianto who had he's hands out looking to catch Jack in them.

"haha Thanks" jack said before he quickly rolled himself and Ianto out of the way of the falling creature that slammed down next to them finally asleep.

Both men giggled as Jack was on top of Ianto looking deep into he's eyes, holding on to he's shirt, he's very tight shirt.

Ianto looked at Jack, in some ways he liked Jack being on top of him, feeling he's breath on him, the sweat that fell from his face. It was just all so beautiful, he was beautiful.

As short lived as the moment came it went as fast as both boys got up off the ground, cleaning the dust and dirt off each other.

"Well.......um......i....i should probably go" Ianto turned around to face jack and then the door as he began to walk away from Jack.

Jack watched as he watched Ianto walk away from him. He wondered for one moment. A moment that he saw flicker in Ianto's eyes. The spark of love and lust. He smiled as he shouted out to Ianto "Hey.........Work starts at nine...sharp" he said as Ianto turned and looked at him briefly, giving a small sign that he was happy he was now part of the team.

Before he could get away any faster, Jack approached Ianto as he turned him around and looked into he's eyes, cupping his face and bringing him in for a deep kiss.

A kiss that became their first kiss, remember able and forever sealed into their future. A kiss that could and did last a lifetime to them both as Ianto returned the kiss as he held Jack tightly against him.

It seemed the world stopped around them and it was just them, standing their showing and feeling how much one felt about the other. The kiss, that first kiss was the stepping stone of future adventures, trials and tribulations.

As fast as they started to hold each other and embrace their bodies and lip lock for the first time, they stopped, breathing hard in and out as they stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Jack....I......You are soo beautiful" Ianto stammered, lost for words

Jack looked at Ianto as he gave him again another quick peck on the lips as he held his hands and said "Here, help me with this and then......then follow and stay with me".

Ianto smiled as he replied "Always" smiling up at Jack as they set to work getting the creature into the torchwood vehicle and on their way back to the hub, still holding each other's hand.

It was the kiss that was forever remembered, never forgotten and always better than anything they had before or could ever have.


End file.
